Virtual world
by Kaburagi Ogami
Summary: Terjebak dalam sebuah Death game... Semi-Cannon
1. Chapter 1 : Begin

**Virtual World**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Action,Sci-fi,Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,Semi-Canon**

 **Chapter 1 : Beater and Knife Master**

 _Sword Art Online_ atau lebih popular disebut SAO adalah sebuah game Virtual MMORPG ( _Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game_ ). MMORPG adalah game yang melibatkan ribuan player online dalam waktu bersamaan di mana kita butuh berinteraksi dengan karakter lain di permainan ini untuk menyelasaikan Quest dan misi kita untuk mencapai level tertentu, item bagus, dan sebagainya.

Berbeda dengam game MMO lain ,SAO menggunakan sebuah alat bernama _Nerve Gear_ , sebuah alat yang memungkinkan player untuk dapat melakukan FullDive ke dalam game atau dengan kata lain player dapat masuk ke dalam game tersebut.

Konsep dari Nerve Gear itu sendiri adalah mengalihkan kesadaran player dengan menggunakan sejenis gelombang yang akan dipancarkan Nerve Gear ke otak player. Gelombang ini yang nantinya akan merangsang penggunaan kelima indra si player supaya ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya secara bebas di dalam game tersebut. Selain itu, Nerve Gear juga memblokir setiap transmisi dari otak ke tubuh dan juga sebaliknya, sehingga player tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari dunia nyata.

Namun , sang pencipta game sekaligus Nerve Gear Kayaba Akihiko membuat fitur yang membingungkan serta mengejutkan. Dia mengumumkan bahwa player yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa logout dari game tersebut dan jika ada seseorang dari dunia nyata mencoba untuk mencabut Nerve Gear dari kepala player maka Nerve Gear akan memancarkan gelombang yang dapat merusak otak manusia. Gelombang yang diciptakan Nerve Gear ini hampir sama dengan gelombang yang di pancarkan MicroWave, dan menyebabkan otak player terbakar

Selain itu, jika player mati di dalam game maka orang tersebut juga akan mati di dunia nyata. Denga kata lain, kalah dalam game berarti kalah dalam dunia pula. Satu-satunya cara supaya bisa logout dan keluar dari game dengan selamat adalah dengan mengalahkan boss setiap level dan mencapai level 100.

Di hari pertama rilisnya Nerve Gear dan SAO, game ini telah memakan sekitar 213 korban jiwa, tak hanya itu game ini pun memiliki julukan yang mengerikan yaitu _Death Game._

 **02/12/2022 – Town Floor 1**

Satu bulan berlalu setelah pengumuman dari Kayaba, telah lebihh dari 2000 player yang gugur selama ini dan yang paling parah, belum ada satupun player yang berhasil menyelesaikan lantai satu. Hari ini player yang berkumpul di kota mengadakan sebuah pertemuan yang akan membahas bagaimana cara mengalahkan Boss lantai 1.

Disebuah Stadion Drama terliat beberapa Player Berkumpul tengah berkumpul. Mereka disini karena sebuah undangan untuk mendiskusikan Cara Mengalahkan Boss Lantai 1. Banyak player yang berkumpul bersama dengan player lain yang telahh mereka kanal, tapi berbeda dengan seorang player dengan jubbah ber Hoodie bewarna hitam dengan corak awan merah,sebagian wajahnya tertutup Hoodie pada jubahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian bawah wajahnya saja dan juga menampakan tiga buah goresan seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, Dia duduk lumayan jauh dengan player lainnya dengan alasan tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan yang ramai. Terlihat dengan jelas sebuah Nama yang berada disebelah Hp bar milik player itu, 'Naruto' itulah Nick milik player misterius itu. Tak lama Kemudian terdengar sambutan dari seorang pria berambut biru.

",Ayo kita mulai saudara-saudara! Terima kasih sudah mau datang hari ini!" ucap pria berambut biru tadi, dia melanjutkan sambutannya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
" ,Namaku Diabel! Aku menganggap "job"-ku sebagai Knight. " Seru pria bersurai biru yang mengaku bernama Diabel serta pememimpin Perkumpulan ini.

Beberapa orang terlihat tertawa ketika Diabel berkata dia adalah seorang Knight, ya itu memang terdengar seperti lelucon karena pada dasarnya di SAO tidak ada sistim job seperti game lain. Saat para player tengah bergurau,tiba-tiba wajah Diabel menjadi serius dan tatapannya menajam.

" Hari ini, party kami menemukan ruang bos yang ternyata berada pada puncak menara. " Ucap Diabel. Suasana berubah seketika itu juga banyak ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dari para player.

" Whhoah! "  
" Benarkah? " Ucap Para Player yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatan Diabel.

"Ya tentu saja,Kita perlu mengalahkan bos tersebut untuk bisa lanjut ke lantai kedua, dan memberitahu semua yg masih menunggu di Kota Permulaan jika kita menyelesaikan game ini " Ucap Diabel denga tegas, dia berdia sejenak dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Semua yg ada disini punya kewajiban membagi informasi ini! Apa kalian semua setuju !? " Tegas Diabel. Sejenak Para Player Hening dan Saling Pandang,,  
Lalu stelah itu mereka memberikan tepuk tangan mereka,  
Tanda mereka semua setuju.

" Baiklah! kalau begitu ayo kita mulai membicarakan rencana kita! " teriak Diabel.  
" Pertama-tama, kita perlu membuat party denga 6 orang anggota. " sambungnya.

Mereka terlihat bertanya-tanya dengan rencana Diabel, melihat para player yang sedang kebingungan Diabel pun melanjelaskan Rencananya

" Tentu saja kita tetap berada  
di party yg sama! Party yg biasa tak akan mampu melawan bos.! Kita akan membuat pasukan penyergapan dengan banyak party di dalamnya! Aku akan memimpin kalian!" Seru Diabel dengan percaya diri, para player terlihat mengangguk dengan perkataan Diabel. Setelah itu mereka sibuk untuk mecari party member mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak bergemin sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Bukan karena tidak mendapat party, tapi karena dia tidak menyukai apa yang dinamakan party. Jika dia mau dia sebenarnya dapat ikut dalam party member yang dia lihat hanya memiliki 2 anggota saja.

"Party sangat merepotkan!" gumam Naruto,

Diabel menatap semua orang yang tengah mencari party, kini matanya tertuju pada orang misterius yang mengenakan jubbah berhoodie dengan corak awan hitam.

"Oi Onii-san yang disana, apa kau sudah menemukan party membermu?" teriak Diabel pada orang itu a.k.a Naruto. Naruto menyeringai,

"Ya, aku telah menemukannya Diabel-san!" balas Naruto. 'dan Party memberku adalah aku sendiri!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh begitu ya! Baiklah Kalau begitu…."

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak seseorang dari atas bangku penonton. Belum sempat menyelesaikan Ucapannya , seseorang telah memotong perkataan Diabel. Orang itu melompat turun dan medekati Diabel.

" ,Namaku Kibaou! Ada yg ingin kusampaikan sebelum kita menyerang bos itu! Beberapa orang disini harus meminta maaf kepada 2000 orang yg telah mati sampai saat ini karena game ini! " Ucap orang yang mengaku bernama Kibaou, Diabel yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Kibaou pun bertanya.

" Kibaou-san! apa yg kamu maksud beberapa orang disini adalah para beta tester?" Tanya Diabel. Kibaou menatap Diabel dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja! Pada hari dimana game bodoh ini dimulai, para beta tester itu mengesampingkan kita para pemula, Mereka semua menyerobot area-area untuk hunting yg bagus dan quest-quest yg mudah untuk mereka sendiri! supaya mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat dengan cepat! Lalu, mereka tak menghiraukan para pemain pemula. " Ucap Kibaou. Dia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapannya

" Aku yakin ada salah seorang disini yang Merupakan beta tester!Mereka harus berlutut dan meminta maaf,dan menyerahkan semua item  
serta uang yg mereka timbun! Kalau tidak, kita tidak boleh mempercayai mereka sebagai anggota party! " Tegas Kibaou.

Naruto terlihat menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kibaou.

"Ini akan menarik!" Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba seorang player dari bangku penonton mengangkat tangannya.

" Boleh aku bicara? " Ucap Seorang Player tadi,Player itu Turun, dan Mendekati Kibaou.

" Eh?" Gumam Kibaou dia menatap player yang baru saja turun.

" Namaku Egil! Kibaou-san, katakan padaku kalau yg kukatakan sekarang benar! Kamu barusan bilang kalau para beta tester tidak mempedulikan para pemain pemula, ,dan banyak pemain pemula yg mati? Sehingga para beta tester harus bertanggung jawab, meminta maaf dan memberi ? " Ucap Egil.

" Y-Yeah. Tentu saja! " balas Kibaou terbata. Player bernma Egil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.  
"Kamu mendapatkan buku petunjuk ini juga kan? Buku ini diberikan secara gratis di toko item. " Ucap Egil sembari Mengeluarkan Sebuah Buku Panduan Kecil ukuran Saku. Kibaou kembali menatap Egil

" Tentu, aku mengambilnya juga..memangnya Kenapa? " Kata Kibaou.

" Buku ini merupakan kumpulan informasi yg diberikan oleh para beta tester. " Jelas Egil. Terlihat para palyer teperangah mendengar perkataan Egil.

" Whhooahh…Benarkah? " Gumam Para Player Lainnya yang Kaget Mendengarnya.

Kibaou Sedikit Geram mendengar perkataan Egil.

" ,Dengar! Semua punya akses yg sama untuk mendapatkan informasi ini.! Dan tetap saja, banyak pemain yg mati! Awalnya kupikir topik diskusi yg diadakan disini adalah apakah kita mendapatkan pelajaran dari kematian para pemain pemula itu, dan bagaimana kita mendapatkan info itu untuk mengalahkan bos. " Ucap Egil. Diabel yang melihat pertikaian sedikit reda melanjutkan diskusi yang tertunda. Kibaou yang merasa Kalah Paham, kembali Duduk Dengan Kesal,begitu pula dengan Egil yang kembali Ke Tempat Duduknya,,

" ,Baiklah. Kalau begitu,bisakah kita melanjutkan lagi? " Tanya Diabel dan di jawab anggukan oleh player lainnya.  
" Edisi terakhir dari buku petunjuk itu baru saja diterbitkan dan buku itu mengandung informasi mengenai bos. " ucap Diabel, dia memejamkan matanya dan membukannya dengan perlahan.  
" Berdasarkan buku itu, nama bos di lantai ini adalah Illfang si Penguasa Kobold! Ia dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal yg dikenal dengan sebutan Ruin Kobold Sentinel." Sambung Diabel, dia kembali melankutkan penjelasannya tentang bos lantai ini

"Dia memiliki senjata kapak dan bucklear! Dia memiliki HP sebanyak 4 bar dan bila bar terakhir sudah berwarna merah, dia akan mengubah senjatanya menjadi Talwar! Pola serangannya juga ikut berubah setelah itu. " Jelas Diabel.

" Wow! Menakjubkan! " Gumam Para Player Yang Kagum,,

Diabel menutup Buku Panduannya dan menatap para player tadi.

" Ini sudah mencakup briefingnya! Nantinya bila kita menang, item akan secara otomatis dibagikan! EXP akan diberikan kepada party yg mengalahkan monster tersebut,Dan siapapun yg mendapatkan item maka dialah yg memilikinya.! Ada pertanyaan lain? " Tegas Diabel memberi kesempatan Rekan-rekan untuk mengajukan Pertanyaan Bila ada suatu hal yang belum dimengerti.

Para Player Diam, tanda Mereka Sudah Paham.

" Okay, kita berangkat besok, jam 10 pagi! Sampai jumpa disana! " Ucap Diabel Menutup Pertemuan. Semua orang yang disana terlihat meninggal kan tempat itu satu persatu begitupun dengan Naruto, dia pergi dari sana menuju ke dungeon yang berada tidak jauh dari kota itu.

"Haahhh! Ocehan orang-orang di sana membuatku bosan!" ucap Naruto sembari meregangkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "mungkin sedikit bermain akan lebih baik…" sambungnya

Naruto terus berjalan menuju dungeon itu dann tak lama kemudian dia sampai di sana. Dia berjalan menyusuri tempat itu, berharap dapat bertemu dengan beberapa hal yang dapat menghiburnya. Dia terus menyusuri dungeon itu dan bernar saja tak lama kemudian dia bertemu dengan beberapa monster berbentuk harimau yang mungkin berjumlah 15 ekor.

"15 White tiger? Heh ini menarik! Ayo maju kucing!" ucap Naruto.

Para white tiger itu menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang cukup hebat. Naruto menghindark semua serangan itu dengan menghindarinya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang sejak tadi bertengger di pinggulnya. Menatap para white tiger itu dan menyeringai

"Hajimemasho!"

Naruto berlari menuju kumpulan white tiger tadi dengan sebuah belati berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya.

 **Crasssshhhhhh**

"Satu sayatan untuk 3 monster!" ucapnya. Dia melakukan gerakan salto ke belakang dan kembali mengambil pisau di tangan kirinya. Naruto menajamkan matanya, sebuah senyum tercipta di wajahnya.

"5 detik…." Gumam Naruto. Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda untuk mempersiapkan serangannya.

1

Dia berlari menerobos kumpulan white tiger dan dalam satu kali ayunan ia berhasil membunuh 3 dari 15 monster yang tadi.

2

Naruto berhenti tepat di tengah kumpulan white tiger tadi, dia melakukan gerakan berputar layaknya gangsing dengan tangan yang memegang belati, 4 monster terbunuh olehnya

3

Dia melompat dan kemudian mengubah posisinya dengan kepala di bawah saat di udara. Melempar sebuah belati ke pada white tiger yang tersisa,belati itu tidak menancap mengenai white tiger tapi lebih dari itu. Belati Naruto menembus 3 kepala wgite tiger sekaligus.

4

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna, dia mengambil sebuah belati dari balik jubahnya dan berlari menuju 4 wahite tiger yang masih berdiri. Dia mengayunkan belatinya dengan sangat cepat, layaknya sebuah tarian yang indah.

5

Detik kemudian ke 15 whte tiger tadi telah lenyap. 5 detik sudah cukup untuk menghadapi monster rendahan seperti white tiger tadi. Naruto mengambil belati miliknya yang tadi ia lemparkan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seekor harimau yang ukurannya lebih besar dari para white tiger tadi. sepasang taring yang cukup panjang terlihat keluar dari mulutnya.

"ahh.. Rare!Monster ya? Berutungnya aku!" ucap Naruto di sertai seringaian. Dia mengambil dua belati yang masing-masing tangannya. Harimau tadi berlari menuju Naruto mencoba menerkam dirinya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam. Dia melemparkan belati di tangan kananya dan belati itu tepat menacap di mata harimau tadi. Harimau tadi terlihat kehilangan focus saat belati naruto menancap di matanya. setelah itu Naruto berlari ke samping harimau tadi dan melakukan gerakan roll, tak hanya itu saja setelah ia melakukan roll, dengan satu hentakan kaki ia melesat kearah harimau tadi dan bergerak menuju ke sisi bawah harimau itu. Dia berhenti tepat di bawah perut harimau tadi, dengan belati yang tersisa Naruto menancapkan belati itu di perut sang harimau dan membelah perut harimau tadi. Naruto berhasil membunuh Rare!Monster yang di temuinya.

"Item apa yang akan ku dapat ya?" gumamnya. Sebuah hologram layar tercipta di depan Naruto, dia melihat apa yang di dapatnya hari ini.

"Eh Rare!Item? Distortion Fang?" Naruto melihat deskripsi dari Item tadi, terlihat wajahnya sedikit bingung dengan item yang di dapatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapat Rare!Item berupa taring yang dapat di jadikan bahan untuk senajata.

"Akan ku buat menjadi belati saja!" ucap Naruto. Dia kembali mengenakan hoodie yang tadi terlepas dan berjalan menuju kota.

 **Town Floor 1**

Naruto berjalan menuju ke salah satu Blacksmith yang dia tahu di kota itu. Dia berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tersisa di Death Game ini,tak lama kemudian dia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Membuka pintu tempat itu dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah kursi.

"Yo... Shizune nee-san!" sapa Naruto pada gadis yang di panggilnya Shizune. Gadis tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"ah. Ternyata kau Naruto! apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Shizune.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkankju sebuah belati dengan ini!" ucap Naruto To the point sambil menunjukan item yang ia dapat tadi.

"Distortion Fang? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya…"

"Aku juga begitu! Aku mendapatkannya dari seekor Rare!Monster di selatan kota! jadi apa kau bisa membua belati dengan ini Nee-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika tidak mencoba! Ayo kita buat…" ucap Shizune yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. mereka berjalan menuju tempat pembuatan senjata milik Shizune.

"Berikan Itemnya pada ku!" Perintah Shizune. Dengan cepat Naruto memberikan Item itu pada Shizune. Shizune mengambil Item tadi.

"Belati ya? Yosh ayo kita coba!" Ucap Shizune. Dia meletakan Distortion Fang di sebuah meja besar yang telihat berbahan baja. Shizune mengeluarkan sebuah palu yang cukup besar dan memukulkannya beberapa kali pada Distortion Fang tadi. cahaya menutupi Distortion Fang dan tak lama kemudian sebuah belati berwarna putih layaknya tulang tercipta. Terlihat pula ukiran-ukiran di sekitar belati itu.

"Sudah jadi?" Tanya Naruto dan di balas anggkan oleh Shizune.

"Berapa biayanya nee-san?" sambung Naruto. Shizune mengalihkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar dengan Syarat kau harus membatu ku di sini besok!" ucap Shizune di sertai senyum misteriusnya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Gomen! Tapi besok aku harus ikut bertarung di garis depan…" balas Naruto.

"Eh? maksudmu kau akan pergi ke tempat boss lantai 1?"

"Ya! Begitulah…! Siang ini di adakan pertemuan untuk melakukan penyerangan ke boss lantai 1"

"Oh souka! Kalau begitu berjuanglah dan jangan sampai mati ya!"

"tenanglah Nee-san! Aku tak akan mati!" ucap Naruto di sertai seringai rubahnya.

"Kalau kau bisa membunuh Boss itu! aku akan membiarkanmu memegang dadaku" ucap Shizune dengan nada yang sensual. Naruto kembali menyeringai.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Nee-san! Jika aku berhasil membunuh Bossnya persiapkanlah dirimu!" ucap Naruto di sertai seringai Iblisnya. Sementara itu Shizune yang melihat seringai itu hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. Dia lupa orang seperti apa Naruto itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Nee-san!" ucap Naruto sembari mengambil belati barunya dan beranjak pergi.

 **: 03 Desember 2022 - Lantai 1 : Wilayah Hutan :**

Terlihat sekian banyak player tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat Boss itu. banyak dari mereka yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan anggota Party mereka tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang berjalan di bagian paling belakang.

"Kuharap ini akan menarik!" ucapnya di sertai seringaian. Dia mengambil mengenakan sebuah topeng berbentuk Rubah sebagai salah satu perlengkapan untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang masih tertutup.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN!" Ucap diabel sedikit keras. Dia membuka pintu itu.

Pintu Terbuka,,  
Dan Terlihat sebuah Ruangan Yang Cukup Luas dan Gelap,,  
Di ujung Ruangan Terlihat Sesosok Makhluk,,  
Lalu Ruangan Itu Mulai Teranng terlihat sosok Ilfang tengah menatap mereka. terlihat pula para Sentinel mulai bermunculan. Illfang bersiap menyerang besama dengan para pengawalnya. Illfang dan para sentinel bergerak menuju mereka.

"MULAI SERANGAN!" teriak Diabel lantang.

Pertarungan Sengit Antara Player Dengan Para Sentinel pun di mulai. Diabel Terus mengkomando dan memberi Arahan Pada Para Player. Tapi berbeda dengan NAruto yang tetap diam di belakang pasukan

" ,Squad A! Squad C! Switch! " Seru Diabel.

"Dia Datang! " Seru Diabel ketika Melihat Illfang Mulai Menyerang.

" Squad B, block! " Seru Diabel.  
Squad/Pasukan B menahan Hantaman Serangan Illfang. Naruto menyeringai di balik hoodienya melihat command dari Diabel

" Squad C, Tetaplah bertahan dan bersiaplah untuk switch. " Seru diabel. Squad C Bersiap Dan Bertahan.

" SEKARANG! " Seru Diabel.

Squad C Maju Bergantian,,

" Switch, draw, dan siapkan serangan dari arah sisi. " Seru Diabel Memimpin.

" Squads D, E, dan F, jauhkan sentinel-sentinel itu dari kami! " Seru Diabel.

" Baik! " Seru Kirito Maju Bersama Asuna.

Kirito Menebas Sentinel Sentinel yang Mendekat,,  
Sentinel Mulai Menjauh,,

" Switch! " seru Kirito.  
Asuna Pun Paham,,  
Ia Maju Menerjang,,

" 3 Tebasan Pembunuh,! " Seru Asuna Menyerang Para Sentinel Dengan Sigap Dan Tangkas.

Asuna Berhasil Membunuh Satu Sentinel Dengan Tebasan Pedangnya,,

"Kupikir dia itu pemain pemula! Tapi ternyata dia luar biasa. " ucap Kirito yang melihat aksi Asuna.  
'Dia cepat sekali, aku bahkan tak mampu mengikuti gerakan pedangnya. 'Batin Kirito Kagum.  
sementara itu Naruto yang melihat kecepatan dari Asuna kembali menyeringai.

'Boleh juga…' batinnya.

"Yosh!sedikit pemanasan kurasa tidak buruk…" ucap Naruto.

Seekor sentinel bergerak menuju Kirito, dan mencoba menyerangnya. Saat hendak mem block serangan sentinel itu tiba-tiba sentine itu mati.

Trannggg.

Sebuah pisau terjatuh setelah tubuh sentinel itu menghilang.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu!" ucap Naruto. Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria dengan hoodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ya,, terima kasih…" ucap Kirito singkat.

"Sepertinya Makhluk itu mulai serius…." Ucap Naruto yang melihat Illfang yang mengamuk. Dia membuang Kapak nya,,

" Sepertinya informasi itu benar... " Ucap Kibaou.

" Mundur.! AKU YG AKAN MENYERANGNYA! " Seru Diabel Berlari Maju Hendak Menghabisi Illfang.

'Kita kan seharusnya mengepungnya dengan seluruh party yg ada.' Batin Kirito Memperhatikan Diabel. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Beta tester!" ucapnya lirih. Kirito yang mendengar dengan samar kata-kata Naruto pun menatapnya.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kirito.

"Tidak ada…" balas Naruto di sertai gelengan.

Diabelpun melirik Kearah Kirito. Dia Bersiap Mengumpulkan Kekuatan Di Pedangnya. Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi,Illfang mengeluarkan Senjata Lainnya,,

" Itu bukan Talwar! "  
" Itu No-Dachi! "  
'Ini tidak sama saat diadakan beta test!' Pikir Kirito Terkejut Melihat Illfang Mengeluarkan No-Dachi bukan Talwar.

" ,JANGAN!MELOMPATLAH KEMBALI SECEPATNYA! DIABEL! " Teriak Kirito mencoba Menghentikan Diabel Yang Berlari Menerjang.

Illfang si Monster Tikus Melompat Kebelakang dan Memantulkan dirinya pada Pilar dibelakangnya. Lalu Menerjang Diabel Dengan Kecepatan Super Tinggi.

Crrrasshh….

Illfang Menebas Diabel. Tak Hanya Itu, Illfang Lalu berlari Menuju Player Lain,,

"Diabel! " Teriak Kibaou Khawatir.

Kirito Segera Menghampiri Diabel yang Terkapar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap Diabel yang terluka. 

" Diabel,,! Kenapa kamu bertindak sendiri? " Ucap Kirito Hendak Memberikan Pertolongan Pertama Pada Diabel.  
Namun Diabel Menghentikan Upaya Kirito.

" Kau itu seorang beta tester Juga, kan? " tanya Diabel

" Kau pasti tau apa yg kurencanakan. " lanjut Diabel Lemah.

" Kau mengincar serangan terakhir yg hadiahnya adalah item langka! Kau juga beta tester yah? " Ucap Kirito.

Diabelpun mengangguk lemah.

" ,Kumohon...Kalahkan... Kalahkan bosnya!Demi semua orang... " Ucap Diabel Untuk Terahir kalinya iapun lenyap. Kibaou pun terhenyak melihatnya,,

" Saat game ini dimulai,satu-satunya hal yg kupikirkan adalah keselamatan Diriku sendiri! Namun, Diabel, kamu memang seorang beta tester! Tapi kamu tak pernah meninggalkan player yg lain.! Kamu bahkan membimbing mereka,, dan kamu bertarung dengan brilian! Kamu melakukan hal yg tak bisa kulakukan. " Ucap Kirito Lalu Berdiri Bersiap Melawan Illfang,,

Sedangkan Player lain Down Karna pemimpin mereka Mati,,

Lalu Asuna Berlari Mendekati Kirito,,

" Aku juga Ikut menyerang. " Ucap Asuna.  
" Mohon Bantuannya. " Ucap Kirito.

Naruto mendekati Kirito dan Asuna.

"Oi kalian berdua!" Panggil Naruto. kirito dan Asuna memgalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan membuat makhluk itu sibuk! Saat ku berikan perintah, segeralah menyerang…!" ucap Naaruto. Kirito dan Asuna sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto berjalan kedepan.

"Tu-tunggu! A-apa kau akan menghadapinya sendiri?" Tanya Asuna. Naruto menoleh.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah bilang bukan hanya akan membuatnya sibuk…" ucap Naruto. dia mengambil Distortion Knifenya dan menggigit benda itu. tak hanya itu saja, dia juga mengambil delapan buah pisau yang masing-masig pisaunya ia letakan di sela-sela jarinya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Illfang.

Dengan kecepatan yang gila Naruto berlari menuju Illfang, dia melemparkan sebuah pisau yang mengarah langsung pada kapala Illfang. Tapi dengan mudah Illfang menahannya dengan mengangkat No-Dachi milikknya. Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto kembali melempar 2 pisaunya dia mengincar kaki kanan Illfang dan benar saja Pisau itu menancap dengan sempurna di paha dan betis Illfang. Player lain yang melihat strategi Naruto hanya dapat terkagum.

Illfang yang kesakitan menebaskan No-Dacchinya pada Naruto tapi dengan mudah ia menghindarinya dan melompat ke sisi kiri Illfang. Dia berlari mendekati makhluk itu dan menggunakan kaki besar Illfang sebagi tumpuannya untuk melompat. Naruto melompat menuju kepala Illfang, dia menusukan 2 Pisaunya sekaligus pada mata Kiri Illfang. Illfang kembali berteriak kesakitan, ia kembali mencoba menebas Naruto tapi berkat reflek yang baik Naruto dapat menghindarinya.

Naruto melompat menuju punggung illfang dan menggunakan dua buah pisau untuk mengoyak punggung mahkluk besar itu. Dia kembali melompat dan melemparkan2 pisau yang tersisa, ke 2 pisaunya tepat tertancap dia pundak Illfang. Naruto mengambil Distortion Fang yang di gigitnya tadi.

"Ini yang terakhir…"

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melemparkan Distortion Fangnya, dan tepat menembus tangan Illfang yang memegang No-dachi. Illfang sedikit mengendurkan pegangannya pada No-dachi miliknya karena kesakitan.

Naruto menatap Kirito dan Asuna.

"Sekarang…." Teriaknya.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto Mereka berdua Berlari Beriringan dengan Kecepatan yang Sama.

" Kita akan melakukannya seperti Saat melawan sentinel-sentinel itu. " Jelas Kirito.  
" Baik. " Sahut Asuna mengerti.

Illfang yang melihat dua orang berlari menuju dirinya pun mulai Mengumpulkan Kekuatannya Di No-Dachinya lagi.  
Begitu Pula Kirito yang Mengumpulkan Kekuatannya di Pedangnya,,  
Mereka Berdua Beradu Kekuatan Pedangnya Illfang sedikit Terpental karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah cukup buruk.

" SWITCH! " Seru Kirito Berganti Posisi,Asuna Berlari Menerjang Kedepan Illfang. Namun Tanpa Diduga Illfang Telah Kembali Ke Posisi Menyerang,  
Dan Bersiap Menebas Asuna yang Tengah Melompat.

" ASUNA! " Teriak Kirito Khawatir.

" Hah? " Asuna Juga Terkejut.

Asuna Membungkuk,Dan Illfang Hanya Menebas Jubah Asuna Saja,,  
Asuna Berhasil Selamat untuk sementara,Sosok Sebenarnya Dari Asunapun Terlihat.

Seorang gadis Jelita,Berambut Pirang Panjang Rapi, terawatt. Asuna Mengumpulkan Kekuatan Dipedangnya,Lalu Menghempaskan Kearah Illfang,Membuat Illfang Kocar Kacir

" DIA KEMBALI! " Teriak Kirito. Illfang Kembali Menerjang,Kirito Maju Menangkis SemUa serangannya. Naruto kembali mengambil seuah pisau di balik jaketnya.

"Oi….aku akan menahan serangannya… kau incar serangan terakhir! Mengerti?!" teriak Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kirito. Naruto berlari menuju Illfang, dia bergerak dengan sangat cepat menghindari semua seranga Illfang.

"Aakan ku buat kau buta! BAKA!" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar pisaunya, dan pisau itu tepat meneganai mata kanan Illfang.

"Sekarang! TEBAS DIA!" Teriak Naruto. Kirito yang mendengar teriakan Naruto pun berlari menuju Illfang dan menebaskan pedangnya pada Illfang, dia membelah tubuh Illfang menjadi dua.

Blllaaaaarrrrr..

Illfang pun Hancur Dikalahkan

" K-Kita berhasil! " Seru Para Player Senang Gembira,,

Kirito Mendapatkan Item Cloak of Midnight setelah membunuh Illfang

" ,Kerja bagus. " Ucap Asuna Pada Kirito.

"Itu tadi benar-benar kemampuan pedang yg mengagumkan. " 

" Selamat! Kemenangan ini adalah milikmu. " Ucap Egil memuji memberi selamat.

" Bukan...ini milik kita semua! " Jawab Kirito.

Para Player memberikan Tepuk tangan Pada Kirito,,

" Kenapa? " Teriak Kibaou. Suasana Menjadi Hening.

" ,Kenapa kau biarkan Diabel mati? " Ucap Kibaou. Kirito sedikit tersentak 

" Membiarkannya mati? " Ucap Kirito.

" ,TENTU SAJA! "  
" ,Kau sudah tau jurus yg digunakan oleh bos tadi!Kalau kau memberi tahu kami dari awal,Diabel pasti gak akan mati! " Ucap Kibaou kesal emosi.

" Dia pasti seorang beta tester! " 

" Itulah kenapa dia mengetahui pola-pola serangan bosnya. " 

" Dia sudah tau, tapi dia tak membagi info itu pada kita! " Sahut Player Lainnya.

"Ada beta tester yg lain disini kan?"  
" MENGAKULAH! " Teriak Diabel.

Para Player Celingukan Mencari.

'GawatKalau begini terus... ' Pikir Kirito.

" ,Untuk semuanya... " Terngiang Kata Kata Diabel Sebelumnya di kepala Kirito.

" Eh? " Kirito Memandang Bonusnya,Lalu Ia Memutuskan Sebuah Pilihan dengan Mantap.

" Hey, ayolah... " Kata Egil mencoba Menengahi.

" Ahahahahaha! Beta tester katamu? "

" Jangan bandingkan aku dengan pemain-pemain baru itu. " Ucap Kirito Yang Kembali Berdiri Ia telah berubah sikap,,

" A-apa?! " Kibaou Terkejut mendengarnya.

" ,Kebanyakan dari seribu beta tester yg ada itu hanyalah pemula yg sama sekali tak tau bagaimana caranya meningkatkan level. Kalian bahkan lebih baik dari mereka itu. " ucap Kirito  
" ,Tapi aku tak seperti mereka. Aku mencapai level yg lebih tinggi dibandingkan para beta tester yg lain! Alasan kenapa aku tau skill bos tadi ,adalah karena aku sudah melawan monster-monster dengan skill katana di lantai-lantai jauh di atas kita sekarang!Aku tau lebih banyak, Jauh lebih banyak dari informasi yg dibocorkan. " lanjut Kirito berjalan Berhadapan dengan Kibaou.

" ,A-apa? Itu... Itu jauh lebih buruk daripada beta tester! Kau curang! Cheater ! " teriak Kibaou yang menunjuk Kirito.

" Yeah, kamu cheater! "

" Seorang beta tester sekaligus Cheater... " 

" ,Beater! " Teriak Para Player lain.

Asuna Hanya Diam Melihatnya,sedanfkan Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat pilihan Kirito.

 **:: BeATER::**

" ,Beater ya... Aku suka istilah itu! ya benar! Aku seorang beater. " Kirito terdiam sejenak.  
" Mulai sekarang, jangan samakan aku dengan beta tester yg lain. " Ucap Kirito berganti pakaiannya menjadi Memakai Mantel Midnight. Lalu Tersenyum pada Kibaou dan Pergi meninggalkan mereka. Asuna Mengejar Kirito yang berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu. " Ucap pun berhenti,,

" Kau tadi menyebut namaku saat kita bertarung. " Ucap Asuna. Kirito menatap Asuna.

" Maaf kalau aku cuma menggunakan nama pertamamu! Atau aku salah mengucapkannya? " Ucap Kirito.

" Darimana kamu mengetahui itu? " tanya Asuna.

" Kamu bisa melihat HP gauge orang lain di bawah HP Gauge-mu disini kan? Bukankah disitu tertuliskan? " Jelas Kirito.

Asuna Pun mencobanya Dan Memperhatikan HP Gauge Kirito,

" Kirito... " Ucap Asuna Membacanya.

"Kirito? Itukah namamu? " tanya Asuna.

" Yeah. " angguk Kirito.

" ehehehe,Oh, selama ini sudah ada disana! " Tawa Asuna.

" ,Kau benar-benar kalau ada seseorang yg kamu percayai mengajakmu untuk bergabung dalam suatu kelompok! jangan kecewakan mereka. Jadi solo player itu banyak batasannya. " Ucap Kirito pada Asuna.

" Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Asuna.

Kirito Hanya Diam,Kirito Membuka Menu Bar  
 **  
[[Akankah kau akan membubarkan  
party yg kamu miliki sekarang?]]**

Kirito Menekan, **YES**

"Oh ya..tolong sampaikan terima kasih ku pada orang Berhoodie disana! Dia benar-benar kuat…" Ucap Kirito. Asuna mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke pada para pasukan tadi. Dia mendekati Naruto yang telah terlupakan(?).

"Kirito menyampaikan terima kasih padamu!" ucap Asuna pada Naruto dan di balas anggukan singkat.

Naruto melepas Hoodienya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berbeda warna. Biru Shappiere dan merah Ruby warna mata yang di hiasi pupil vertical itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa tanpa alsan jelas. Dia menatap para player lainnya.

"Tak kusangkan ternyata para player Death Game ini adalah orang bodoh…." Ucap Naruto. player yang berada di sana terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto termasuk Asuna.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibao.

"Kalian bahkan tak menyadari jika sebenarnya orang bernama Diabel itu juga BETA TESTER!" ucap Naruto menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berfikir begitu?" Tanya salah satu player.

"Apa kalian tak menyadarinya? Dia mengincar seranngan terakhir untuk mendapat Rare!Item yang di dapat bocah tadi…" ucap NAruto yang sukses membuat para player itu kaget. Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada Asuna.

"Namamu Asuna kan?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis manis di sampingnya.

"Kau memiliki potensi! Jadilah lebih kuat dan selesaikan Death Game ini bersama-sama…." Ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan tempat itu. asuna hanya dapat menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dia merasa kagum dengan sosok Naruto yang dapat bertarung dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa dan yang lebih hebat adalah dia hanya menggunakan Pisau untuk bertarung.

"Knife Master…." ucap Asuna tanpa sadar.

 **To Be Continued…..**

Yey New Stories :3 padahal fic yang lain blm di lanjut tapi malah dah bikin Fic baru :v

Mohon maklumin kebiasaan buruk author ini :v


	2. Chapter 2 : Zone!

**Virtual World**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Action,Sci-fi,Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,Semi-Canon**

 **Chapter 2 : Zone!**

 **Floor 13-24/4/2023**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde spike tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang masih tertutup. Matanya menetap intens pada gagang pintu tersebut. Manik Shapiere dan Rubynya sesekali melirik ke kenan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada musuh di sekitar sini. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jad ini ya Ruang bossnya…." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan kedepan beberapa lagkah dan menyentuh gagang pintu tadi. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendorong pintu itu.

Kriiiieeeeetttttt

Suara deritan pintu terdengar saat Naruto membuka pintu itu. Dia memasuki ruangan itu. Gelap, itulah yang Naruto dapat saat masuk ke ruangan tersebut Naruto berjalan makin dalam ke ruangan gelap itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan itu menjadi terang karena lilin yang mengelilingi ruangan itu menyala dan tepat setelah itu Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok monster yang cukup besar. Monster itu berbentuk minotaur tapi dengan tambahan armor yang menutupi bagian dada serta tangan dan kakinya. Dia membawa sebuah Heavy Sword berukuran kolosal, mungkin besar pedang itu sama dengan besar tubuh Naruto. Dan juga jangan lupakan 5 buah Bar HP pada Minotaur itu.

"Jadi ini Boss lantai ini ya? Sepertinya ini akan sulit…" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Dia mulai mengecek _Recovery item_ nya.

"Yosh… kurasa cukup!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Dia membuka matanya yang menajam menatap makhluk di depannya, maniknya yang berbeda warna sama-sama memperlihatkan keyakinannya untuk menang.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah! Dan aku tidak akan kalah karena itu adalah aturan yang kubuat di dunia fana ini!"

Naruto membuka jubahnya dan terlihat banyak sekali pisau yang tergantung di badannya maupun di bagian tubuh lain seperti di paha dan betis mungkin jumlahnya sekitar 80 buah pisau. Dia mengambil 3 buah pisau sekaligus dan langsung melemparkannya pada Minotaur itu, tak hanya itu saja tapi Naruto mulai melempar pisau-pisau yang ia punya dengan cepat. Dia berlari menuju ke sisi kanan Minotaur itu dan mulai melempar pisaunya lagi yang ia incar adalah bagian kaki Monster itu. Beberapa pisau Naruto menancap dengan sempurna di beberapa bagian tubuh Minotaur itu. Terlihat Bar HP pertama Minotaur itu telah berkurang setengahnya. Naruto menyeringai dan kembali berlari menuju Minotaur itu, dia membawa _Distortion Knife_ nya di tangan kanan dan 4 buah pisau yang masing-masing ia selipkan di selah-selah jari tangan kirinya.

Naruto berlari menuju sisi kanan Miotaur itu dan saat berada dalam jarak 8meter ia melemparkan sebuah pisau di tangan kririnya dan tepat mengenai perut Minotaur itu. Minotaur yang mulai kesal pun menebaskan pedangnya pada Naruto tapi dengan indah Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan gerakan salto kebelakang. Tak hanya itu saja Minotaur tadi kembali menyerang Naruto dan menebasya secara brutal. Sayangnya itu bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto karena dia dapat menghindari semua serangan Minotaur itu dengan gerakan-gerakan indah yang ia lakukan.

"Bakka! Seranganmu tidak berguna untuk Player Ber type _Agility_ sepertiku…."

GROOOAAAAAARRRR

Minotaur tadi menggeram, dia kembali berlari menuju Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan menundukan kepalanya, tapi sepertinya ia lengah dan mendapat tendangan yang cukup keras dari Minotaur itu.

BUAAGHHH

Naruto terlempar cukup jauh dan saat ia telah berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya, Minotaur tadi kembali menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan yang buruk dia terkena beberapa sayatan di tubuhnya. Naruto melompat cukup jauh ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak. Dia mengambil beberapa _HP recovery_ dan meminumnya.

"Kuso! Makhluk ini lumayan juga! Kalau begitu akan ku perlihatkan padamu sesuatu yang menarik Kerbau!"

Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau lagi, dia telah membuang 3 pisau yang ia bawa ditangan kirinya tadi. Kini di tangan kanannya terdapat _Distortion Knife_ dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah Pisau berwarna Hitam legam dengan ukiran-ukuran tulisan kuno di pisau itu, _Welf knife_ itulah nama pisau tersebut. Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik kemudian ketika ia membukannya mata Rubynya terlihat semakin menyalah begitu pula dengan mata Sapphiere nya.

" _SWORD SKILL : Dual Knife!Activated_!" ucap Naruto. Dia berlari menuju ke Minotaur itu dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memegang pisau. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Minotaur yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya pun mulai _standby_ dia melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dan saat Naruto telah berada pada jarak jangkaunya dia menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical. Naruto yang melihat serangan Minotaur itu pun menguatkan pegangannya pada pisaunya.

TRAANGGGGG

Suara dua besi yang saling beradu, Naruto menahan serangan Minotaur itu dengan menyilangkan kedua pisaunya. Mungkin ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin pisau Naruto dapat menahan pedang Minotaur yang ukurannya begitu besar dan tentu saja jangan lupakan tebasan Minotaur itu juga sangat kuat,alasannya adalah pisau milik Naruto bukanlah pisau sembarangan mereka di buat dari bahan-bahan terbaik jadi wajar jika mereka tidak hancur.

Naruto terlihat mulai kewalahan, dia mulai terdorong dengan tekanan yang di berikan Minotaaur ini. Tapi wajahnya masih tetap tenang bahkan dia mulai mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan membentuk seringaian. Dia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke kiri, dengan tangan yang masih menahan pedang besar Minotaur itu Naruto mencoba untuk bergeser lebih jauh lagi. Saat di rasa sudah pas dia pun menguatkan pegangannya pada pisaunya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukannya kembali.

"Lihatlah tarian ku ini Kerbau…."

Dia menggesekan ke dua pisaunya dengan pedang minotaur itu dan dengan timing yang sempurna ia pun berputar ke kiri untuk menghindari pedang besar itu.

DUAAARRRRRRR

Pedang Minotaur itu menghantam lantai Ruangan itu dan membuat debu berterbangan dan mengacaukan pandangan Makhluk itu. Setelah berhasil menghindari pedang itu Naruto melakukan posisi seakan ia siap melakukan serangan lagi.

" _SWORD SKILL : CAMELLIA DANCE_ "

Naruto berlari menuju Minotaur itu , dia menuju ke sisi kanan makhluk itu dan menyayat kaki kanannnya. Naruto lalu melompat dan melaukan gerakan berputar di udara dengan kedua tangan di rentangkan sehingga membentuk seperti kelopak bunga camellia yang berputar.

Crash Crashh Crashh

Dia menyayat lengan kanan dan tubuh bagian kanan Minotaur itu. Sementara itu Minotaur itu terlihat begitu kesakitan saat Naruto menyayatnya.

TAPP

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di belakang Minotau itu, setelah itu dia melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak. Minotaur tadi terlihat marah dia kembali mengangkat pedangnya dan berlari menuju Naruto. Tapi kali ini kecepatannya terlihat meningkat 2x lipat. Minotaur itu mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical pada Naruto tapi dengan mudah dapat Naruto hindari serangan itu. Tak hanya itu saja Minotaur itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal tepat mengarah pada kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan peningkatan kecepatan Makhluk itu, tapi dia masih dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan cara menunduk dan setelah itu dia mengambil jarak lagi dengan Minotaur tadi.

"Kuso! Kemampuanya meningkat! Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto kelihatan mulai kewalahan dengan penigkatan kekuatan serta kecepatan Monster yang ia lawan kali ini. Dia hanya bisa menghindar dan berlari saja, sangat sulit untuknya mencari celah serangan pada Minotaur itu.

Naruto memegang Distortion knife dan Welf Knifenya dengan posisi di silangkan,

"Lebih baik melawan daripada mati tanpa perlawanan…."

Naruto berlari menuju minotaur itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Matanya memandang dengan tajam seakan mengatakan jika ia tak akan kalah. Dia mengambil bagian kiri makhluk tersebut saat ia berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dia mengaktifkan Sword Skillnya.

" _SWORD SKILL : Black Lotus Dance_ …"

Naruto menggigit Welf knifenya dan mengambil beberapa pisau yang masih ia punya setelah itu dia melompat dan melemparkan semua pisau yang diambilnya tadi. Minotaur itu dapat melihat banyak pisau mengarah padanya Tapi itu tidak membuatnya takut karena dia dapat memangkis semua pisau itu dengan pedang besarnya.

Naruto kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna tepat setelah Minotaur itu menangkis pisaunya dan setelah itu dia berlari lagi menuju ke bagian belakang makhluk itu. Kemudian dia terlihat memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menyayat Minotaur itu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang indah tapi mematikan.

Crasshh Crashh Crasshhh

Terlihat Minotaur itu telah kehilangan 2,5 Bar HP. Tapi tetap saja akan sulit untuk membunuh Minotaur itu walau pun Bar Hpnya telah banyak berkurang karena semakin sedikit Bar Hp yang berkurang semakin kuat pula Monster itu.

Minotaur tadi terlihat sangat marah, dia membuang Heavy Swordnya dan mengganti dengan Katana besar. Dia menyerang balik Naruto dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan yang lebih dari tadi. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat makin kewalahan dengan serangan-serangan yang di lancarkan Monster itu.

"Dia semakin kuat! Sial!"

Naruto terus bergerak menghindari serangan-seragan yang ia dapat dengan susah payah dan sesekali ia melemparkan pisaunya pada Minotaur itu untuk sekedar mencari celan serang saja.

"Kalau begini terus cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan membunuhku…"

Ucap Naruto selagi menghindari serangan Minotaur itu. Saat dia memiliki kesempatan dia melompat menjauhi Minotaur itu dan meminum beberapa _HP recovery_ yang ia miliki. Dia kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, matanya menatap Minotaur itu dengan semakin ajam.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian berlari ke arah Minotaur itu dengan sangat cepat.

 **Other Place~**

Terlihat sekumpulan orang tengah berdiri di depan pintu besar yang tertutup. Mereka mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan aksen garis merah yang menghisainya. Guild Knight of the Blood itulah mereka, salah satu guild terkuat yang ada di SAO dengan pemimpin mereka HeathCliff dan juga si putri pedang Asuna.

"Heehh? Sudah ada yang masuk duluan ya?" Tanya salah satu dari member Guild itu.

"Siapa orang yang telah mendahului kita ya?" Tanya member lainnya. Sementara member yang lain pun juga bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang sudah masuk duluan ke Ruang boss itu.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu! Jika mereka yang ada di dalam telah kalah kit adapt masuk dan membunuh bossnya sebagai penghormatan pada mereka yang telah kalah!" ucap member lain dengan penuh dedikasi.

Asuna terlihat memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Dia sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang telah memasuki ruang itu duluan, begitu pula dengan Heathcliff.

 **Back to Naruto~**

Kini terlihat Naruto tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai Ruangan Boss itu. Matanya menatap kososng langit-langit ruangan itu, keputusasaan terlihat jelas di matanya yang telah kehilangan cahaya.

Sementara itu Minotaur tadi terlihat berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tergeletak.

'Aku… Uzumaki Naruto akan kalah?' batin Naruto dengan tatapan kososng yang masih tetap sama.

'Tidak mungkin… Hal semacam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi'

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan mebukannya kembali.

'Aku harus menang….Tidak peduli siapa lawanku dan apapun yang terjadi….'

Tatapannya yang sejak tadi kososng kini terlihat menajam kembali. Garis cahaya berwarna merah dan biru terbentuk di sudut matanya.

'Di dunia ini kemenangan adalah segalanya…'

Sementara itu Minotaur tadi semakin dekat dengan Naruto yang tengah terkapar.

'Pemenang akan menulis sejarah dan yang kalah hanya bisa menerimanya.…'

Minotaur itu kini sudah berada di depan Naruto, dia mengangkat Katanya tinggi-tinggi dan menebaskannya pada Naruto.

DUUAAARRRR

Katana milik Minotaur itu menghantam tempat Naruto dengan keras, tapi sayangnya tidak mengenai Naruto sedikitpun karena Naruto dapat menghindari tebasan itu. Kini terlihat Naruto berdiri cukup jauh dari Minotaur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam tapi tetap terlihat tenang layaknya air. Tak hanya itu saja kini mata Ruby dan Shappierenya terlihat semakin menyala dan terlihat dengan jelas garis Cahaya berwarna merah dan biru tercipta di sudut matanya.

Naruto lalu mengambil beberapa HP Recovery dan meminunya. Tatapannya kembali tertuju ke makhluk besar di depannya.

"Aku yang akan selalu menang dan akan selalu benar….." Ucap Naruto pada Minotaur itu. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal Naruto berlari ke sisi kanan Minotaur itu, Minotaur yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya mulai menyerang dengan menebaskan katanya dengan cepat tapi dengan mudah pula Naruto dapat menghindarinya.

Dia mengambil Distortion Knifenya dan Welf Knifenya ynng tergeletak di sisi sebelah kanan Minotaur tadi. Setelah berhasil mengambil pisaunya dia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari makhluk itu.

Naruto menyilangkan pisaunya di depan wajahnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ke Minotaur itu dan mulai menyerang Minotaur itu, keadaan berbalik dan membuat Minotaur itu terdesak. Ability Naruto meningkat berkali-kalil lipat dari sebelumnya, dia terus bergerak dengan cepat, menghindar dan menyerang dengan gerakan yang lincah layaknya air yang menyatu dengan tempatnya. Minotaur yang tadi terlihat begitu mengerikan kini berbalik menjadi terlihat menyedihkan. Sayatan-sayatan terukir dengan indah di tubuh makhluk itu.

Naruto menghentikan serangannya dan mengambil jarak yag cukup jauh dari Monster itu.

"Sudah sejak lama kau menentangku….." ucapnya sembari memberikan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"… sudah saatnya kau tunduk!" lanjutnya. Naruto melesat ke Minotaur itu dengan cepat, Minotaur yang melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya pun mulai bersiaga tampak dari gerakan dan kuda-kuda yang ia pakai.

Saat Naruto hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya, Minotaur itu dengan cepat menebaskan Katananya secara Vertical kearah Naruto. Tapi Naruto dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan melakukan gerakan memutar ke kanan dengan cepat. Tebasan Minotaur itu kembali mengenai lantai ruangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah berhasil menembus pertahanan Minotaur itu Naruto berdiri tepat di antara ke 2 kaki makhluk itu.

" _Sword Skill : Breaker_ " ucap Naruto lirih.

Dia merentangkan tangannya dan menyerang dengan cepat kaki Minotaur itu. Dari sekian banyak serangannya dia memfokuskan serangannya pada engkel makhluk itu. Minotaur tadi berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menyayat kakinya. Tepat ketika Naruto selesai melakukan serangan, dia berdiri di belakang Minotaur itu.

"Ini sudah berakhir…." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya secara perlahan.

"…Menunduklah!" Lanjutnya sambil membuka kelopak mata yang menutupi manik Shappiere dan Ruby itu.

.

BRUUUUKKK

Minotaur kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Dia mencoba berdiri namun usahanya terus gagal karena engkelnya sudah hancur. Minotaur itu membalik badannya dengan susah payah dan mencoba menyerang Naruto tapi apa daya, bahkan katananya tak dapat mencapai pemuda pirang yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Kekalahanmu sudah mutlak…."

Naruto mundur beberapa meter dan mengambil posisi menyerang. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke depan wajah Minotaur itu dan ketika berada tepat diposisi yang ia ianginkan, ia menggunakan Sword Skill untuk mengakhirinya.

" _SWORD SKILL : Knife Disaster_ …." Ucap Naruto.

Dia menyerang Minotaur itu dengan sangat cepat,bahkan semakin lama-semakin cepat dan membuat Miotaur itu terdiam tak dapat melakukan apapun. Di saat terakhir serangannya Naruto menebaskan pisaunya pada leher Makhluk itu dan membuat luka yang cukup dalam.

Sementara itu Minotaur tadi tetap terdiam dan tak dapat bergerak, matanya membulat karena tak menyangka serangan Naruto dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Terlihat Bar HP milikk Minotaur itu telah mencapai 0 tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum lenyap. Naruto yang telah selesai melakukan Serangan terakhir pun mendarat dengan sempura di belakang Makhluk itu

"Tetaplah tertegun karena menyadari kekalahanmu sudah mutlak…." Ucap Naruto dan dengan bersamaan Makhluk itu pun lenyap.

 **~Knight Of the Blood~**

Terlihat anggota _Knight of the blood_ masih berada di depan pintu ruangan itu. mereka tetap menunggu hingga Pintu ruang Boss itu terbuka. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Heathcliff-sama! Ayo kita masuk!" ucap salah seorang Anggota Knight Of the blood. Tapi Heatcliff tetap diam tak menanggapi perkataan bawahanya. Dia menatap pada pintu besar yang berada di depannya. Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan tatapan yang tenang dan terlihat pula garis berwarna senada dengan warna maniknya yang mengekor dari sudut matanya. Jangan lupakan kondisinya saat ini sangat buruk, Equpment yang terlihat telah rusak, serta bebera bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat tak baik.

Heathcliff mambulatkan matanya menatap pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu besar tadi.

"Zone….." gumam Heatcifff lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh beberapa anggota Knight Of the Blood.

"Zone? Apa yang anda katakana Heathcliff-sama?" Tanya Asuna yang berada di samping Heatcliff.

"Zone adalah Kondisi dimana kita mendapat control penuh atas tubuh Virtual, Player VRMMO Normalnya hanya dapat mengendalikan 70% kemampuan dan Potensi tubuh Virrtualnya! Tapi ada beberapa orang yang dapat mengendalikan 100% kemampuan itu dan membuka Pintu Zone! Pintu Zone sendiri adalah pembatas internal yang di ciptakan otak manusia yang membatasi antara pikiran dengan dunia Virtual, dengan kata lain mereka yang dapat membuka pintu Zone adalah orang-orang Istimewa…" Ucap Heatcliff panjang lebar, dia sedikit menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"…Dan juga mereka yang mampu memasuki Zone hanyalah orang-orang yang benar-benar memiliki potensi saja!" lanjut Heatclif. Sementara itu anggota Guildnya menatap ngeri pada Naruto yang masih berdiri tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tapi tenanglah, karena mereka yang telah merasakan Zone sekali tak akan pernah dapat merasakannya untuk ke dua kalinya…" ucap Heathcliff.

Sementara itu Asuna terlihat menatap Intens pada Pria tadi, dia seperti familiar dengan orang itu,Rambut pirang,mata yang berbda warna,guratan-guratan seperti kumis kucing di wajah? Dia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian otaknya yang telah bekarja keras pun berhasil mendapat hasil yang ia inginkan,matanya membulat ketika menyadari siapa orang di depannya itu.  
" _Knife Master_ …" ucap Asuna tanpa sadar. Sementara itu pemuda tadi A.K.A Naruto berjalan menuju Sebuah Guild di depannya itu. Cahaya yang tadi mengekor dimatanya terlihat mulai memudar, ya dia telah keluar dari Zone. Dia berjalan dengan tenang seakan orang yang berada di depannya tidak pernah ada.

"Kau…melakukannya sendiri?" Tanya Heathcliff pada Naruto yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Naruto berhenti beberapa meter dari orang-orang di depannya.

"Ya… apa itu mengganggu kalian?" Tanya balik Naruto. Heathcliff memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukannya kembali.

"Tidak, Itu justru sangat membantu kami…" Balas Heathciff sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa.. kalau begitu tolong biarkan aku lewat…." Ucap Naruto, _Anggota Knight Of the blood_ yang mendengar itu pun mulai membuka jalan untuk Naruto. Naruto berjalan melewati sekelompok orang yang menyebut diri mereka Guild. 

" _Knife master_ …." ucap seseorang dengan suara feminim. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pada orang yang memanggil nama julukan lamanya. Dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang memaggil julukan lamanya. Matanya bergerak menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki lalu menuju ke Bar HP milik gadis itu dan dia mulai mengingat gadis di depannya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di Bar HP gadis itu.

"Asuna? Kau Asuna yang waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya.. apa kau mengingatku?" Tanya balik Asuna di sertai sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"A-ahhh.. tentu saja! Wah kau sekarang telah berkembang ya? Dan sepetinya kau bertambah kuat…" ucap Naruto, entah bagaimana caranya tapi dia seakan mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"e-eh tidak juga, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau sarankan waktu itu…" balas Asuna.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini! Jaa kalau begitu jadilah lebih kuat lagi dan di pertemuan kita selanjutnya mari bertarung bersama…" ucap Naruto

"Ya.. tentu saja! Aku akan melakukannya…" balas Asuna. 

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di lain waktu…" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik, dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar…" ucap Asuna sedikit berteriak. Dia terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan menu bar yang muncul di depannya.

"Te-terimalah _Friend Request_ dariku.." lanjutnya dengan agak gugup. Naruto menatap sebuah menu Bar yang muncul di depannya.

 **[[Asuna Send You a Friend Request]]**

 **[[Accept]] [[Decline]]**

"Yahh tentu saja…" ucap Naruto sambil menekan **[[Accept]]** tanpa ada keraguan. Setelah itu diapun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sebuah Guild besar yang menatap kagum padanya.

 **27/4/2023- Town Floor 1**

Kembali ke kota dan beristirahat mungkin adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan apalagi setelah kita bertarung melawan Boss lantai. Ya itulah yang Naruto rencanakan. Kembali ke kota dan berlibur, tapi sepertinya rencana yang ia buat tidak sesuai dengan yang terjadi saat ini.

"HOI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAH? NARUTO BAKA? BUKANKAH KAU HARUS BERTARUNG DI GARIS DEPAN?" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu pada pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di sofa tepat didepannya.

"Oi oi jangan berteriak seperti itu Shizune Nee-san! Kau bisa membuat telinga orang tampan ini rusak loh…" balas pemuda pirang tadi A.K.A Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TAMPAN HAH? WAJAH RUBAH!" balas Shizune dengan Volume suara yang tetap sama, terlihat Naruto tengan menutup telingannya dengan tangannya untuk melindungi Organ virtualnya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan? Jangan berteriak atau kau ku cium Nee-san…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah malas. Sementara itu terlihat wajah Shizune yang memerah mendengar kata 'cium' dari mulut pemuda di depannya itu.

"CO-COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BISA…. RUBAH SIALAN!" teriak Shizune dengan volume pitch yang sedikit menurun dan juga terliht sedikit gugup. Naruto menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke sofa tempat Shizune duduk.

"Akan kulakukan…"

Naruto mendorong Shizune hingga dia terjatuh di sofa dengan posisi terlentang. Naruto lalu mengambil posisi di atas tubuh Shizune yang berada di atas sofa tangannya memegang ke dua tangan Shizue agar gadis di depannya tak berontak. Sementara itu Shizune yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu wajahnya kembali memerah.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shizune dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja melakukan apa yang telah ku katakan sebelumnya bukan…." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shizune. Shizune hanya dapat menutup mata dan pasrah pada takdir yang akan di dapatnya hari ini.

5Cm

.

.

.

4 Cm

.

.

.

3 Cm

.

.

.

2Cm

.

.

.

1Cm

.

.

.

Cup

Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Shizune. Walaupun di dalam dunia Virtual entah kenapa dia dapat merasakan aroma Cherry saat ini. Begitu pula dengan Shizune, dia juga dapat merasakan aroma jeruk yang sangat dalam dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa diam?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap dalam-dalam mata Shizune. Dia pun membenarkan posisinya dan duduk di sofa yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Shizune masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, dia tak menyangka jika pemuda pirang itu benar-benar akan menciumnya. 

"ah iya.. alasan ku datang kemari tentu saja untuk beristirahat dan berlibur untuk beberapa saat dari garis depan!" lanjut Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bisa beristirahat di kota terdekat hah? Kenapa kau malah kembali ke Lantai 1? dasar baka!" ucap Shizune dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Aku merindukanmu Nee-san!" balas Naruto dengan wajah polos yang sukses membuat Shizune kembali memerah.

"B-baka!" balas Shizune sambil memaligkan wajahnya.

"Ah ya… Nee-san aku kemarin berhasil membunuh boss lantai 13 sendirian!"

"Hah?! Sedirian? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shizune yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Solo…." Balas naruto singkat. Shizune terlihat membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, mulutnya terbuka dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi orang yang sangat _shock_.

"Be-benarkah itu?" Tanya Shizune memastikan.

"Tentu saja.. untuk apa aku berbohong? Dan juga…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat. Sebuah Seringaian rubah tercipta di wajah tampannya, dan entah kenapa di saat yang sama Shizune merasakan firasat buruk yang bahkan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"...sebagai hadiahnya, apa aku boleh memegang dadamu Nee-san? Aku belum sempat melakukannya waktu itu!" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai yang dapat membuat anak kecil menangis. Shizune menatap horror pada Naruto ketika melihat seringaian itu.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Shizune dengan lirih. Dia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri awalnya terkejut ketika Shizune mengatakan itu tapi setelahnya ia mulai menyeringai kembali, dia pun mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Shizune berjalan mendekati Naruto dan dia berdiri tepat di depan pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun…" ucap Shizune lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah biarkan aku melakukannya Nee-san.." ucap Naruto dengan semangat ala Rock lee dan Gai.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun~ apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu sebelumnya?" Tanya Shizune dengan nada yang begitu halus. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

Shizune mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Naruto.

"Ijinkan aku… MENGHAJARMU HINGGA KAU TIDAK BISA BANGUN!" Teriak Shizune tepat di telinga Naruto dan dengan bersamaan memukul perut Naruto dengan kekuatan maksimal. Naruto terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak perabotan yang ada di ruangan itu Shizune mendekati Naruto dan menginjak wajah pemuda pirang itu. Wajah Shizune terlihat begitu menyeramkan bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari wajah Orochimaru ketika Buang Air(?).

"Beraninya kau! Makhluk kuning Idiot! Kau terlalu banyak bertingkah hari ini Rubah!" ucap Shizune dengan Nada ala tokoh Antagonist.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Nee-san! Aku hanya bercanda dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tolong ampuni aku.." ucap Naruto mencoba untuk meminta pengampunan pada Gadis didepannya yang tengah mengamuk seperti Kyuubi ketika menyerang konoha.

"HAAHH?! KAU KIRA DENGAN MAAF SAJA AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI? KAU TELAH MENCURI FIRST KISS KU DI DUNIA INI , LALU KAU MEMINTA UNTUK MEMEGANG DADAKU! KAU KIRA MAAF SAJA CUKUP HAH? KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI RUBAH!" Shizune kembali menginjak wajah Naruto dan sesekali menggesek-gesekan alas sepatunya di wajah Naruto.

"Nee-san ku mohon ampuni aku! aku akan memberika 50% dari semua uang yang ku punya!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"HAAAHH? 50%? KAU KIRA BERAPA COL YANG KAU PUNYA HAHHH?!"

"Sekitar 727000000 Col.."

Shizune membulatkan matanya mendengar nominal yang Naruto sebutkan, matanya pun berubah menjadi bnetuk dolar. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat kakinya dari wajah Naruto lalu mengangkat pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi terdekat yang ia lihat.

"Ahahahah Go-gomen Naruto-kun, aku hanya sedikit emosi tadi.." ucap Shizune dengan nada imutnya.

'sedikit…' batin Naruto sweetdrop.

"Nee-san? Tapi aku punya satu permintaan…" Ucap Naruto. Shizune menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Permintaan?" Tanya gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Ya permintaan… aku ingin kau membuatkanku sesuatu dengan _drop item_ yang ku dapat dari Minotaur!"

" _Item_ apa yang kau dapat?"

"Sebuah _Minotaur horn, Bone of wild_ dan _juga Minotaur skin_ …."

"Apa kau ingin membuat pisau Naruti?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku ingin sesuatu yang baru... seperti pedang…"

Shizune kembali nenaikan sebelah alisnya, dia tau jika Naruto itu spesialis pisau tapi kenapa sekarang menginginkan pedang ?

"Pedang? Pedang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shizune. Naruto terlihat mengabaikan Shizune dan malah terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah Bar menu yang muncul di depannya.

"Pedang seperti ini.. Masamune!" Ucap Naruto dan secara berbarengan sebuah katana berwarna hitam legam dengan gagang berwarna merah dan juga rantai pada ujungnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan ku pedang yang setara dengan ini! Pedang ini kudapat dari Minotaur yang kukalahkan itu!" lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi apakah kau yakin itu adalah pedang yang bagus?" Tanya Shizune

"Yah begitulah… Pedang ini memiliki tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu ringan! Kuarasa kekerasan pedaang ini juga cukup baik!"

"Tapi itu belum membuktikan apa-apa…"

"Nee-san berikan aku salah satu pedang terbaik yang kau punya!"

Shizune mengangguk dan segera mengambil sebuah pedang dengan ukuran yang sama seperti milik Naruto.

"Ini…" ucap Shizune sambil memberikan pedang tadi pada Naruto.

"Lihatlah baik-baik!"

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang miiknya dari sarungnya lalu memposisikannya secara horizontal. Setelah itu dia menabaskan pedang milik Shizune ke pedangnya.

TRAAAANNKKKK

Pedang milik Shizune hancur ketka dia menabaskannya ke pedang Naruto, Shizune membulatkan matanya ketika pedangnya hancur begitu saja.

"Kau lihatkan? Jadi apa kau bisa membuatkan pedang yang setara dengan ini?"

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan…"

Naruto lalu mengirim material yang akan di gunakan pada Shizune serta setengah dari harta miliknya juga. Sementara itu Shizune terlihat sangat gaje ketika menerima apa yang di janjikan Naruto.

"Yosh! aku serahkan sisanya padamu Nee-san." ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh? kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Shizune yang melihat Naruto pergi.

"Mencari gadis NPC untuk di goda…" balasnya singkat. Sementara itu Shizune hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar ucapan bocah pirang itu.

Naruto meninggalkan tempat Shizune dan pergi ke kota lantai 1 untuk melihat-lihat kota itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah ternyata…" ucapnya sambil menatap pemandangan sekitar kota dengan tatapan bosan.

"Membosankan…." Lanjut bocah pirang gaje itu. Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah batu teleport.

"Mungkin sedikit bermain di lantai 14 cukup menyenangkan…" ucapnya sambil melakukan teleport ke lantai 14. Dan pada akhirmya Naruto tidak jadi berlibur ._.)

 **27/4/2023- Town Floor 14**

Naruto mendarat di sebuah kota di lantai 14, terlihat kota itu belum cukup ramai karena hanya ada tempat ini baru di buka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan jika mengambil _quest_ ". ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Naruto berjalan ke sebuah bar yang cukup besar. Dia memasuki tempat itu dengan perlahan dan dapat dia lihat cukup banyak Player yang berada di bar itu. Dia berjalan menuju ke bartender yang terlihat cukup tua.

"Yo! Ojii-san…!" ucap Naruto pada NPC itu.

"Oh Anak muda apa ada yag bisa ku bantu? Atau kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya balik NPC itu.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin mengambil Quest saja kok! Tapi quest dengan hadiah yang paling tinggi" balas si pirang.

"Beruntungnya dirimu anak muda, aku memiliki quest dengan hadiah yang cukup besar! Untunglah belum ada yang mengambilnya"

"Berapa hadiahnya Jii-san?"

"100.000 Col dan 120.000 exp!" balas bartender itu singkat. Naruto membulatkaan matanya mendengar hadiah dari quest ini.

"Hoho sepertinya menarik! Jadi apa Questnya?" taya Naruto. Bartender tadi memberikan sebuah rincian misi yang akan di berikan.

 **[[Quest : Clean up]]**

 **Detail : Kill some monster and clean the Area for Aincrad People**

 **-Demon Frog : 0/99**

 **-Mantis Warior : 0/99**

 **-Death Bat: 0/99**

 **-Hell Hound : 0/99**

 **\- Carberus (Semi-Rare) : 0/1**

"jadi bagaimana anak muda? Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Bartender tadi.

"Hmm sepertinya cukup menarik! Kalau begitu aku ambil Questnya Jii-san.."

"Baiklah anak muda….."

Sebuah menu bar muncul di depan Naruto

 **[you have received a New Quest]**

"Baiklah semoga beruntung anak muda…" lanjut pak tua itu dan di balas anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

Naruto meninggalkan bar itu dan menuju ke dungeon tempat monster itu berada.

 **27/4/2023 - Dungeon floor 14**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri dungeon yang merupakan tempat monster-monster tadi. Dia berhenti ketika melihat segerombolan Demon Frog di depannya.

"ahh sepertinya aku telah disambut ya?" ucap Naruto disertai seringaian di wajahnya. Dia terlihat tengah menghitung jumlah Monster yang ada di depanya itu.

"Yosh 56 ekor…."

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang barunya masamune. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan membukannya dengan perlahan.

"Lihatlah Tarian ku ini katak…"

Naruto menyerang sekumpulan katak itu dengan gerakan-gerakan indah yang ia ciptakan dengan pedangnya. Sesekali ia menggesekan pedagnya pada tanah dan membuat effek layaknya api yang keluar dari pedang itu. Dia terlihat tak kesulitan dengan Monster yang ia hadapi saat ini, tak lama kemudian dia pun selesai denganmakhluk mahkluk absurd tadi.

"Ahh tak kusangka pedang ini akan sangat cocok denganku, aku jadi tidak sabar menggunakan dual blade…" ucap naruto entah pada siapa.

"Yossh saatnya menyelam lebih jauh ke dalam dungeon ini…" lanjut bocah pirang itu.

Saat masuk ke dalam Dungeon itu, dia berkalli kali bertemu dengan Makhluk yang ia cari untuk Questnya. Saat ini dia behasil mengumpulkan 99/99 Demon frog, 97/99 Mantis warior, 87/99 Death Bath dan 36/99 Hell Hound.

"Ah kurasa ini bukan misi yang sulit untukku… tapi sepertinya Hell Hound dan Cerberus itu akan menjadi halangan untukku " ucapnya dengan Pede.

Dia terus berjalan semakin ke dalam Dungeon itu dan memasuki sebuah goa yang mungkin tempat persembunyian Carberus ataupun Hell Hound.

"Are? Ternyata Goa ini besar juga!" Ucapnya yang masih terus berjalan.

DUUAAAARRR

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara benda yang hancur, dia mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah dinding Goa yang mungkin ditabrak sesuatu. Naruto segera bergegas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dia menuju ke asal suara tadi. Dan saat telah sampai ke tempat itu dia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam Sebahulah yang telah menabrak dinding batu itu, Naruto juga dapat melihat Syal merah yang di pakai gadis itu sedikit rusak akibat tarbrakan tadi.

Naruto berlari menuju ke gadis yang terlihat kesullitan untuk berdiri itu.

"Oii Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Pergilah…" ucap Gadis itu lirih.

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu?" balas Naruto,dia tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu mengusirnya.

"KUBILANG PERGILAH! DISINI BEBAHAYA, JIKA KAU TETAP DISINI KAU AKAN MATI…" Teriak Gadis tadi pada Naruto.

"Haaaahh Apa maksudmu hah? kau menganggpku lemah ya? Lalu kau disini untuk menolongku dan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk pria tampan yang baru kau ken- ah tidak kita bahkan belum saling mengenal…" Baslas Naruto sambil mencengkram Syal merah yang melingkari leher sang gadis.

"I-itu…" Gadis tadi terlihat tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan kasar yang Naruto ajukan tadi.

"Jangan bercanda nona, kau kira seorang pria sepertiku akan pergi dan meninggalkan seorang gadis yang bahkan sudah tak dapat mengayunkan pedangnya? Aku tak akan melakukannya…" ucap Naruto yang telah melepas cengkramannya pada syal si gadis. Sementara itu gadis bersurai hitam kembali diam.

"…Maaf saja nona tapi aku lebih kuat dari pada kau! Jadi tolong duduk diam disini dan lihatlah! Ah ya siapa namamu?" Lanjut Naruto, dia berdiri dengan membelakangi si gadis dan menatap kedepan untuk melihat apa yang telah di lawan gadis itu.

"Satsuki…" ucap gadis tadi singkat. Naruto menatap pada Bar HP gadis itu dan mendapati Nama yang berbeda disana.

"Oi oi oi jangan bercanda! Apa yang kau katakan berbeda dengan nama yang kau sebutkan! Disana tertulis Mikasa…" Ucap Naruto yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan juga terlihat sedikit malu.

"Eh? Go-gomen Satsuki nama asliku…" ucap gadis tadi dengan wajah memerah. Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"Jadi bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Mikasa saja cukup…"

"Baiklah Mikasa kau cukup dud-"

DUAAAARRRRRR

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dinding Goa di depannya kembali hancur, tapi kali ini yang menghancurkannya adalah seekor Serigaa dengan 3 kepala dan berukuran cukup besar.

"Cerberus! Nice Timing Haaahaaahaa! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu tanpa bersusah payah mencari!" Teriak Naruto dengan mimic wajah layaknya seorang Psycho. Sementara itu Satsuki yang melihat tawa Naruto menjadi ketakutan karena sifat pemuda dengan manik berbeda itu.

'Orang ini berbahaya..' batin Satsuki yang terlihat lebih takut pada Naruto dari pada dengan Cerberus yang tadi ia lawan.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoo Minna-san :3 ketemu lagi dengan author aje yang satu ini :3 G

Gomen lama ngga Update :3 Author terlalu sibuk sama sekolah dan mencoba lebih mendalami Cosu *cieeee #Plaaakkk *abaikan ._.)v

Yosh untuk pertanyaan" yang di pertanyakan di Review semga bsa terjawab di chap ini ya?

Dan di beberapa bagian saya ambil kaliamta dari Akasih KnB :3 klo yg nntn KnB pasti tau

Oh ya dan soal pairing tentu saja Harem! (y)

Yosh semoga fict ini memuaskan

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Kaburagi ogami : Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Virtual World**

 **Disclaimer's : Naruto & SAO pokonya bukan punya Author**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Action,Sci-fi,Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,Semi-Canon,GenderBender**

 **Before :**

"Cerberus! Nice Timing Haaahaaahaa! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu tanpa bersusah payah mencari!" Teriak Naruto dengan mimic wajah layaknya seorang Psycho. Sementara itu Satsuki yang melihat tawa Naruto menjadi ketakutan karena sifat pemuda dengan manik berbeda itu.

'Orang ini berbahaya..' batin Satsuki yang terlihat lebih takut pada Naruto dari pada dengan Cerberus yang tadi ia lawan.

 **Chapter 3 : Is it wrong to try to pick up Girls in a Dungeon?**

 **27/4/2023 - Dungeon floor 14**

GROOAAAAAARRRRR

Suara raungan Cerberus menggema di Goa yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada dua Insan berbeda gender yang ada di depannya,Mereka adalah Naruto dan Mikasa (Satsuki). Sebuah pedang terlihat di tangan kanan Naruto yang mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai ini Anjing!" Teriak Naruto. Naruto berlari ke arah Cerberus itu dengan sangat cepat, saat jarak mereka hanya 3 Meter Dia malah melompat ke kanan makhluk itu dan menebas Kaki anjing berkepala 3 itu. Setelah itu dia melompat menjauhi Makhluk itu.

"Kuso! Ini belum cukup dalam…" ucapya. Cerberus yang terlihat sudah mulai kesal berlari ke arah Naruto dan mencoba untuk menebaskan Cakarnya yang besar itu pada Naruto.

DUAAARRRRR

Dinding Goa itu kembali hancur karena hantaman Cerberus itu. Beruntung bagi Naruto yang memiliki reflek yang bagus, jika refleknya buruk mungkin saat ini dia telah terbelah menjadi 2. Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia melompat dan menebaskan pedangnya pada salah satu kepala Cerberus dan membuat hewan Mythologi itu berteriak keras. Cerberus itu kembali menyerang Naruto yang saat ini masih berada dalam jarak serangnya. Dia mencoba untuk membelah Naruto dengan Cakarnya lagi tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan melakukan BackRoll.

"Ah.. hampir saja! Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk bermain-main!" ucap Naruto. Dia menghilangkan pedangnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pisau. Welf Knife dan Distortion Knife.

"Sepertinya aku tak cocok bertarung dengan satu tangan! Untuk saat ini kurasa ini lebih baik…" Lanjutnya. Dia mengeluarkan ke dua pisaunya dari tempatnya dan menyilangkannnya di depan wajahnya.

" _SWORD SKILL : Dual Knife!Activated_!" Bisik Naruto lirih.

Sementara itu Mikasa yang melihat Naruto mengganti senjatanya terlihat bingung.

'Eh? dia menggunakan Pisau? Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pisau?' batin gadis dengan wajah oriental itu.

Naruto terlihat mulai berlari ke sisi kiri Cerberus itu, Cerberus yang melihat Naruto menuju sisi kirinya terlihat mulai mewaspadai sisi kirinya. Saat Naruto cukup dekat dengannya, Cerberus itu menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya lagi. Tapi ternyata Cerberus itu telah membuat kesalahan,Naruto sebenarnya tidak mengincar sisi kiri makhluk itu tapi Naruto hanya membuat umpan untuk mengelabuhi Anjing kepala 3 itu.

Naruto melompat ke kanan tepat sebelum Cakar Cerberus itu mengenainya, lalu melompat melewati kepala Cerberus itu dan mendarat tepat di belakang kaki depan Makhluk itu.

"Sword Skill : Black Lotus Dance.." bisik Naruto di sertai sebuah Seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia melakukan serangan dan menyerang sisi kanan makhluk itu dengan gerakan indah yang menyerupai bunga teratai.

Mikasa yang melihat gerakan Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin seoarang bocah yang hanya menggunakan pisau dapat melakukan serangan seperti itu?

Setelah menyerang sisi kanan makhluk itu Naruto melompat ke sisi depan makhluk itu, dapat ia lihat makhluk itu tidak dapat berdiri dengan sempurna lagi.

"Ah… Begitu menyedihkannya kau wahai anjing Kotor…." Ucap Naruto dengan nada elegant layaknya bangsawan suci yang tengah menatap menatap makhluk kotor. Naruto mendekati Cerberus yang kini tengah menggeram dan menatap Naruto dengan aura membunuh yang sangat besar.

"Nee~ Tuan anjing! Bukankah sangat menderita jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan salah satu bagian tubuhmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Cerberus yang tak dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Cerberus itu hanya menggeram dan mentap tajam Naruto.

"Jawaban yang buruk…" Ucap Naruto.

"Nee~ kalau begitu izinkan aku membuatmu lebih nyaman Cerberus…" lanjut pemuda pirang itu. Naruto berlari menuju ke Cerberus itu dan menerobos di antara kaki-kakinya, dan saat dia berada di bawah perut makhluk itu dia membisikan sesuatu.

" _Sword Skill : Breaker~"_ ucapnya lirih. Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Naruto pun menyerang Cerberus itu dengan menyerang kaki-kakinya. Setelah ia selesai dengan tariannya Naruto melompat ke depan makhluk itu lagi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Cerberus tadi terjatuh karena kaki-kakinya telah hancur oleh Naruto.

Makhluk itu terlihat masih memandangi Naruto dengan tajam, ke 3 kepalanya menatap Naruto seakan ingin mengoyak dan merobek tubuh pemuda itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati Cerberus yang tidak dapat berdiri lagi, dia kemudian melompat ke atas kepala makhluk itu dan mendarat di tengkuknya.

Sementara itu Mikasa terlihat bingung karena melihat Naruto bermain-main dengan makhluk itu.

"Oi Pirang! Kenapa kau bermain-main dengan makhluk itu hah? cepat bunuh dia!" Teriak Mikasa cukup keras. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai hitam itu, dia tersenyum dengan elegant saat menatap mata gadis itu.

"Biar kutegaskan Lady~ ini adalah dunia game! Jadi tidak masalah bukan jika aku sedikit bermain-main?" ucap Naruto. Mikasa sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto itu, sejenak dia melupakan jika dunia yang ia tinggali ini adalah dunia game semata.

Sementara itu Cerberus yang tadi hanya menggeram tidak jelas kini mulai meraung dengan keras.

GROOAAAAAAARRRRR

Teriakan makhluk itu menggema di seluruh goa itu. Mikasa yang mendengar suara raungan anjing itu pun membulatkan matanya. Dia pernah mendengar Raungan seperti ini sebelumnya ketika teman-teman dan orang yang dia cintai mati.

"Ra-raungan pemanggil?" ucap Mikasa lirih, matanya terlihat masih membulat menatap anjing kepala 3 itu. Naruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Mikasa terlihat sedikit bingung.

"O-oi ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pi-pirang! Kita harus cepat pergi! Dia memanggil para Hell Hound kemari! Dan kemungkinan mereka akan datang dalam jumlah besar!" Teriak Mikasa. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat masih tetap tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Mikasa.

"Ah~ Souka! Ini benar-benar Timing yang bagus~" ucap Naruto. Mikasa terlihat semakin bingung dengan tingkah pemuda pirang yang ditemuinya kali ini.

"Baiklah~ kurasa aku sudah bosan denganmu Cerberus!" lanjut Naruto. Dia kemudian melompat ke depan makhluk itu.

"Sword Skill : Knife Disaster!" Bisikinya, Naruto kembali melompat melompat ke atas Cerberus itu dan menyerang dengan cepat bagian atas Makhluk itu, di saat terakhir seangannya dia menebaskan pisaunya di tengkuk makhluk itu dan mengoyak dengan cukup dalam.

GROAAARRRRRRRR

Cerberus itu berteriak kesakitan saat pisau Naruo mengoyak tengkuknya dan sepersekian detik kemudian makhluk itu menghilang. Seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah! Saatnya untuk acara selanjutnya~" ucapnya dengan Seringain iblis yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Sementara itu Mikasa terlihat semakin bingung dan ketakutan, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebentar lagi kawanan Hell hound dengan jumlah yang besar mungkin akan datang dan menyerang mereka, kenapa hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya? Dan kenapa ia harus bertemu pemuda pirang ini? Dia benar-benar menyesal karena bertemu rubah kuning yang membawa masalah ini.

Naruto yang melihat ekpresi Mikasa pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu, setelah itu ia berjongkok dan menatap wajah Mikasa.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!" ucap Naruto. Mikasa kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu.

"Cih! Ini semua salahmu karena bermain main dengan makhluk itu, Rubah! Jika kau langsung membunuhnya aku tak akan terjebak dalam masalah seperti ini" ucap Mikasa denga kesal. Naruto terlihat sweedrop mendengar ucapan Mikasa,

'Rubah ya…' batinya gaje

Tapi beberapa saat kemuian Naruto tersenyum dengan elegant, dia mentap dalam pada mata gadis itu.

"Tenanglah~ aku yakin jika kita bersama, kita pasti akan bisa mengalahkan mereka! aku akan melindungimu~ jadi marilah berdansa denganku !" ucap Naruto mecoba meyakinkan. Sementar itu Mikasa tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

'Kata-kata yang sama dengan yang 'dia' ucapkan!' batin gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Jadi~bagaimana Lady? Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" lanjut Naruto.

Mikasa masih belum memberikan jawaban pada Naruto, dia sedikit terheran dengan sifat pemuda pirang itu. Seorang Pria yang cukup baik, Psycho yang menyeramkan dan terakhir seorang pria bangsawan yang begitu elegant.

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat, jika dia tidak membuat keputusan yang tepat mungkin saja akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Dia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik kemudian membukannya kembali. Dia telah bersiap menanggung semua resiko dari keputusannya ini..

"Ayo kita berdansa~" ucap Mikasa. Naruto menyeringai ketika mendenar ucapan gadis itu. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan wajah Mikasa. Mikasa yang melihat uluran tangan Naruto pun menerimanya. Naruto memegang erat tangan Mikasa dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian kawanan Hell Hound yang cukup banyak datang dari berbagai arah dan membuat mereka (Naruto & Mikasa) terperangkap

"Baiklah~ Ayo kita mulai Waltz-nya!" Ucap naruto. Dia menghilangkan pisaunya dan mengganti dengan Masamune, pedang barunya. Mikasa menatap Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang cukup panjang, dia gagang pedang itu terdapat sebuah gambar kipas. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah manis gadis itu.

Kau siap My lady?" Tanya Naruto ala bangsawan. Mikasa tersenyum dan memilih mengikuti scenario Naruto sebagai gadis bangsawan.

"Tentu saja,My Lord~" jawab gadis itu dengan elegant. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikasa dan di sambut dengan hangat oleh Mikasa. Kemudian Naruto menarik Mikasa ke pelukannya lagi.

Hell hound yang sejak tadi terdiam kini mulai menyerang Naruto dan Mikasa. Dua ekor Hell hound menyerang mereka dari sisi kiri tapi dapat dengan mudah di bunuh oleh naruto dengan menebas mereka, setelah itu Hell hound itu mulai menyerang dari segala arah, kiri kanan depan dan belakang.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Mikasa dan memutar tubuhnya yang membuat kedua insan berbeda gender itu berputar layaknya sebuah Waltz tapi tentu di lengkapi dengan pedang yang mereka rentangkan. Hell Hound yang tadi menyerang mereka tertebas Karena putaran pedang Naruto dan Mikasa.

"Kau siap untuk yang lebih ekstream ?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan disertai senyuman dari Mikasa.

Naruto menatap ke sekeliling dan menghitung Hell Hound yang tersisa.

"47 ekor tersisa…" Ucap Naruto. "…Yosh mari ubah Iramanya Lady~" lanjut Naruto. Mikasa menganggung mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"ROCK~"

"START~"

Teriak Mikasa dan Naruto secara bergantian. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Mikasa dan mulai berlari menuju ke kawanan Hell hound yang tersisa dan di ikuti Mikasa di belakangnya.

Mereka berlari secara Zig-Zag dan terus bergantian posisi untuk membingungkan Para Hell Houns tadi. Saat telah berada di depan Hell hound Naruto dan Mikasa menebas 2 ekor dari mereka dengan besamaan.

Naruto melakukan Switch dan membuat Mikasa berada di belakangnya. Dia membunuh Hell Hound yang menyerang dari depan dan sebaliknya Mikasa membunuh Hell Hound yang menyerang dari belakang.

Mereka terus melakukan duet yang indah dan ganas untuk melawan para Hell Hound tadi.

"Lady~ gunakan pundaku untuk melompat, aku akan menggunakan Sword Skill ku!" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah~" jawab Mikasa singkat, dia melompat dan menggunakan pundak Naruto untuk membuat lompatannya lebih tinggi, dan saat Mikasa tengah melompat Naruto membisikan sesuatu.

"Sword Skill : One handed Sword : Half moon Slash!~" Naruto melakukan gerakan menebas yang membentuk bulan sabit dan membunuh Hell hound yang berada di jarak jangkaunya. Mikasa yang melihat itu kembali terkagum, tapi tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat.

TAP

Mikasa medarat tepat di belakang Naruto dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Lompatlah My Lord~ sekarang giliranku~"ucap Mikasa dan di balas Anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melompat dan menggunakan dinding Goa untuk mempertinggi lompatannya, setelah mencapai atap Goa itu dia menancapkan pedangnya dan membuatnya bergantung. Sementara itu Mikasa tengah menatap para Hell Hound itu dengan dengan tatapan remeh.

"Sword Skill : Stream Sword~" Bisik gadis itu. Die berlari menuju ke kawanan Helll Hound dan menyerang mereka dengan cepat dan meciptakan aliran serangan di kawanan Hell Hound itu. Mikasa melirik pada Naruto.

"SWITCH!" teriak gadis itu. Naruto dengan cepat langsung menarik paedangnya dan membunuh Hell Hound yang tersisa.

 **Virtual World**

Terlihat di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat dua orang remaja yang berbeda gender tengah berjalan dalam diam,

"N-nee… tadi kau benar-benar terlihat hebat tuan rubah!" ucap seorang gadis dengan surai hitam pada pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Ahahaha Tidak juga, yang membuatnya menjadi hebat adalah duet kita berdua!" balas pemuda Pirang itu A.k.a Naruto.

"Jadi tuan rubah, siapa nama mu?" Tanya gadis tadi A.k.a Mikasa.

"Naruto… panggil aku Naruto!" balas Naruto.

'Naruto? sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya…' batin Mikasa, dia terlihatberpikir dengan keras. Beberapa saat kemudian Mikasa membulatkan matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"N-naruto? A-apa kau Naruto yang berhasil menaklukan boss lantai 13 itu?" Tanya Mikasa dengan sedikit Shock.

"Eh? kau tahu ya?" Tanya balik si pirang.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin semua orang di Aincrad juga tahu akan hal itu!"

"Ah.. ternyata aku cukup terkenal ya! Ah kita sudah hamper sampai !"ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

 **27/4/2023 – Town Floor 14**

Naruto dan Mikasa terlihat berjalan menuju ke sebuah bar tempat Naruto mengambil quest. Mereka memasuki bar itu dan berjalan menuju ke bartender tua yang ada disana.

"Ah kau sudah kembail ya? Jadi bagaimana questnya?" Tanya bartender tadi.

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya Ojii-san!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan _Kill History_ –nya.

"Ah ternyata benar kau berhasil menyelesaikannya, kalau begitu ini hadiah Questnya!"

Sebuah Notifikasi muncul di depan Naruto.

 **[[You have received 100.000 Col & 120.000 exp]]**

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah Notifikasi muncul kembali.

 **[[You got a Rare item : Cloack Of light]]**

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Eh? Apa ini Jii-san?" Tanya Naruto pada NPC di depannya.

"Itu adalah hadiah tambahan dariku… Cloak of Light!" balas NPC tadi. Naruto mengklik item itu dan membaca stat yang tertera di sana.

 **Cloak Of Light –**

 **Increase 98% ASPD, 89% Evasion, 76% Attack strength**

 **Its increase 99% damage to your opponent when you use sword skill**

Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan matanya ketika membaca stat yang tertera pada item barunya.

"Arigatou Jii-san!" ucap Narutp dengan girang, dia dengan cepat langsung meng Equip item itu.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Jii-san!" ucap Naruto sembari menarik Mikasa keluar.

"Oi Tuan rubah, kemana kau akan membawaku?" Tanya Mikasa yang tangannya masih di genggam Naruto.

"Lantai 10, aku dengan disana diadakan sebuah tournament untuk memperebutkan 1.000.000 Col…" ucap Naruto. Mikasa yang mendengar Naruto hanya terdiam dan sesaat kemudian melepas paksa tangannya. Dia menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apakah tournament seperti itu penting? bukankan lebih baik jika kita segera menyelesaikan dungeon dan keluar dari dunia ini kan?" Tanya Mikasa dengan nada dingin. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat hanya menghela nafas.

"Diamlah baka! Aku juga memiliki tujuan lain!" balas Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Eh?" Mikasa terlihat memasang wajah bingung.

"Baiklah akan kukatakan! Tujuanku kesana adalah untuk memenangkan 1.000.000 col itu dan membagikannya pada guild guil kecil agar mereka dapat membeli Equipment yang bagus dan dapat bertarung bersama di garis depan!" Ucap Naruto, sementara itu Mikasa hanya diam saat mendengat perkataan Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak berfikir untuk melakukan itu.

"Sudah ayo pergi! Aku tidak ingin tertinggal pertarungan pertamaku" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Mikasa.

 **27/4/2023 Battle Arena Town Floor 10**

Terlihat Naruto dan Mikasa terngah berlari di tribun Arena pertarungan, setelah itu mereka duduk di tempat yang cukup bagus untuk menonton. Dapat mereka lihat di Area seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan list biru tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria berbadan besar, di tangan pemuda tadi terdapat sebuah pedang berwarna hitam. Dan yang paling mencolok dari penampilannya adalah sebuah tattoo bertuliskan 'Ai' terpatri di jidat kirinya.

Naruto dapat melihat pertarungan yang menarik dari pemuda itu, mulai dari cara dia mengayunkan pedang hingga cara dia menghindar dan menangkis.

"Hmmm Dia luamayan juga… sepertinya dia akan jadi lawan yang menarik!" gumam Naruto di sertai sebuah seringaian. Sementara itu Mikasa yang melihat seringai Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah dan berdo'a supaya tidak terjadi hal buruk lagi.

 **To Be Conitnue…**

Yosha! Gommen lama ga update :3 soalnya author terlalu sibuk sampai melupakam dunia FF :3 sekali lagi gommeen mina-san! (/\\)

Oh iya klo di atas ada Typoo tolong di maafin ya minna-san

Yosh sampai ketemu di Next chap, dan jangan lupa tinggakin Review ya ^^)/ jaa nee

 **Kaburagi ogami – Out!**


End file.
